KONOHA ZOMBIES: DEAD DAYS
by Gabe Logan
Summary: El intermedio de lo que paso entre Konoha Zombies y Ash vs Konoha Zombies. Epilogo
1. Capitulo 1 : When There is no more room

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!_**

**Capitulo**** 1 : When There is no more room in Hell...**

¡Oh Dios¡Oh dios¡OH DIOS!- exclamo un aterrorizado Rock Lee mientras que se cubría una tremenda herida en su cuello... hacía unos momentos había estado escoltando a un loco que hablaba sobre el fin del mundo... antes de que ese hombre de rojo apareciera.

...Maito Gai, su mentor, Hyuga Neji, su compañero y varios Ambus habían sido atacados por ese hombre y ahora atacaban y mataban a los aldeanos... y su querido profesor le había mordido el cuello arrancándole un trozo de carne.

Lee se tambaleaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio y contener la hemorragia, escuchaba algunos gritos... pero no podía ayudar... en eso vio a un viejo tendero y a su pequeña nieta, no debía de tener mas de 7 años... el tendero era viejo conocido suyo, por lo que se acerco.

¡Joven Lee¿Pero que le ha pasado?- dijo el viejo.

Todos... todos enloquecieron- dijo entrecortado –Gai sensei... Neji y los ambus... un extraño sujeto les hizo algo... y están atacando a todos en Konoha.

¡Oh dios¡Voy a traer algunas medicinas¡Aya cuídalo!- dijo el viejo mientras que la pequeña se acercaba a Lee.

¿Te duele?- preguntó en su inocencia la niña, Lee trato de sonreír pero...

¡ARGHHHH¡DUELE¡EL TERRIBLE DOLOR! ... ¡EL HAMBRE!- grito justo cuando se encorbo y se levanto de golpe... sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una película blanca, su boca babeaba y dejo de sangrar, la niña le miro asustada.

¿Jo... joven Lee?- dijo la pequeña, pero en cuanto Lee le miro.

¡HAMBRE!- gritó abalanzándose sobre ella.

El viejo salió con unas mantas.

¡Joven Lee¡Solo encontré esto, debemos ir al hospital... ahora!- dijo el viejo... pero se paralizo al ver a Lee descuartizando con los dientes a su nieta.

Hambre... no pude... evitarlo... el hambre... tu... tu pareces apetitoso... ¡Quiero comer!- grito al arrojarse sobre el viejo, este trato de huir pero una certera patada le derribo.

¡No¡Por piedad!- gritó el viejo, pero no sirvió, Lee le sujeto del cuello y mientras que el viejo se retorcía tratando de liberarse, Lee le mordió la cabeza con tal fuerza que le rompió el cráneo y empezó a devorar su cerebro.

Iruka había estado practicando un poco... cuando escucho la conmoción, algunos Ambus le habían comentado que algunos ninjas estaban provocando problemas en las calles, él fue con ellos para ayudar... y al ver toda una calle de la villa repleta de restos destrozados de personas le lleno de terror.

¡Señor¡Se nos ha reportado que están ocurriendo ataques similares en el norte de la villa!- dijo un Ambu.

Envía un escuadrón a investigar¿Han podido contactar con Maito Gai?- preguntó el capitán.

No señor... pero alguien me comento que parecen haberlo visto de reojo en donde ocurren los incidentes- dijo el Ambu.

Bien, vayan, yo investigare en la zona- dijo el Capitán, el Ambu hizo un asentimiento y se fue, Iruka solo le miro y entonces se acerco a donde estaban los restos destrozados de una niña.

Esto... es horrible¿Quién lo habrá hecho?- se pregunto tratando de contener el llanto.

Tenga por seguro que los encontraremos yo...- dijo el capitán pero entonces un chunin le interrumpió.

¡Capitán¡Estamos en problemas, es el profesor Gai! ... ¡Ha asesinado a todo el escuadrón que envió, el junto con Neji Hyuga y otros Ambus y se...¡Se los están comiendo!- dijo el chunin, Iruka y el capitán se miraron con temor.

¡Ponga una señal de alerta¡Iruka Sensei tengo que dejarlo¡Busque un lugar seguro para llevar a lo civiles!- dijo el capitán mientras que se iba.

Iruka le miro y escucho un grito, corrió... y vio en una calle aledaña a Lee devorando a una mujer... los cuerpos de un hombre y dos niños mas se anexaban a los cuerpos de la niña y el anciano.

¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Iruka, Lee le miro mientras que terminaba de devorar el cerebro de la mujer.

No hay mucha comida aquí... no... no... ¡No me mires de esa manera¡Debo comer!- grito lanzándose sobre Iruka, este lo esquivo.

¡Lee pero que haces!- grito asustado, Lee solo le miro gruñendo.

Iruka sensei... no le dolerá mucho... solo una mordida... tengo hambre- dijo Lee, Iruka estaba asustado.

Lee... sé... sé que podemos detener lo que te pasa... anda cálmate, no creo que sea tan malo- dijo Iruka tratando de alejarse.

¡KONOHA SENP...! –gritó Lee, pero una rápida patada de Ebisu lo detuvo.

¡Iruka, rápido debemos matarlo¡El no es el Lee que conocías!- dijo Ebisu.

Pero... es mi estudiante yo no... ¡Oh dios cuidado!- grito, pero era tarde, Lee se abalanzó sobre Ebisu y le mordió el hombro, Iruka pensó en ir a ayudar... hasta que vio a Gai, Neji y los Ambus (incluyendo al capitán) acercarse con unas muy claras malas intenciones... entonces se percato de que no tenía opción mas que huir dejando a Ebisu a su suerte.

En otro lugar... a las afueras de Konoha... un hombre encapuchado miraba la villa y solo se cubrió el rostro.

Oh dios... ¿Qué he hecho?- dijo el hombre –No pensé que ese jutsu de invocación... terminara así... con razón Orochimaru sama lo había sellado- dijo mientras que levantaba la cara, revelando a Kabuto.

Este miro a Konoha y se dio cuenta... de que si no hacía algo, todo se acabaría... para Konoha y él mundo.

Debo actuar ahora- dijo Kabuto mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía a Konoha.

Continuara.

Sé que es corto, pero debo de investigar los nombres de las familias de Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru y muchos otros personajes de los rellenos... o si no el fic será un poco monótono, por lo que el próximo capitulo tal vez tarde una semana entera, pero tengan por seguro que seguiré sin detenerme...

Suerte a todos.


	2. Capitulo 2 : …The Dead Will Walk The Ear

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!_**

**Capitulo**** 2 : …The Dead Will Walk The Earth.**

Inuzuka Tsume se encontraba caminando por la villa, pero su perro Koromaru se detuvo de golpe.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tsume.

Hay algo en el aire... es rancio... como carne muerta- dijo Koromaru gruñendo –Es... es algo que se expande... ¡Debemos de volver al clan!- ladro el perro, Tsume asintió mientras que daban la vuelta para buscar a Hana.

"Espero que Kiba este bien... tengo un muy mal presentimiento"- pensó Tsume mientras que seguían corriendo.

En otro punto de la villa.

Tenten se encontraba comprando algunas armas junto con Chouji, Udon y Konohamaru así como un grupo de genins se encontraban en la misma tienda.

Ja¿Así que ese tipo pervertido quería ver a Tsunade Sama? Je, me habría gustado ver que le habrá hecho la Hokague, con eso de que odia a los pervertidos- dijo Chouji, Tenten solo suspiro.

Si, aunque no me parecía un mal tipo... es cierto que es vulgar... pero es algo apuesto- dijo Tenten, Chouji le miro con malicia.

Je¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste de Neji?- dijo molestándola, Tenten se sonrojo levemente mientras que levantaba un Kunai.

No fastidies si no quieres que te haga la liposucción aquí y ahora- dijo Tenten molesta, Chouji se empezó a reír al igual que algunos que habían escuchado la conversación cuando.

Oigan¿Qué es eso?- dijo Konohamaru al ver una masa de humo.

¿Habrá algún incendió?- dijo Udon.

No lo sé, lo mejor será ir- dijo Tenten mientras que se acercaba al mostrados a pagar, Konohamaru se acerco también cuando de pronto se escucho un grito de sorpresa.

¡Gai sensei!- grito un genin al ver por la ventana, Tenten volteó cuando de pronto la ventana se reventó en pedazos.

El genin cayo al piso con varios trozos de vidrió atravesándole el cuerpo, Tenten solo miro con asombro la figura de Gai... que les miraba con unos velados ojos.

¿Gai sensei?- preguntó Tenten cuando este solo abrió la boca.

¡COMIDA!- fue su grito y antes de que pudieran reaccionar sujeto a una joven genin y de una mordida le arranco la garganta.

¡NO! –gritó Tenten sujetando una espada, pero en eso.

¡HAMBRE¡CARNE FRESCA!- fue el grito de Neji entrando por la ventana, un genin tomo un kunai, pero antes de lanzarlo, Neji le sujeto en una llave y le partió el cuello.

¡AGHHHH! -Fue un gritó y Tenten volteó al ver como una puerta era hecha puré por Lee, quien junto con varios Ambus empezaron a atacar a todos.

¡Mierda¡Hay que irnos!- gritó Konohamaru quien salió por una ventana.

Udon vio a una joven genin en peligro y se lanzó a ayudarla pero...

¡ERES MIO!- gritó Lee.

¡Udon!- grito Tenten, pero Lee ya le estaba mordiendo el cuello.

¡Cuidado Tenten!- grito Chouji mientras que se abalanzaba para evitar que Gai le atrapara pero...

¡Chouji!- gritó aterrada.

¡Corre¡Déjame aquí!- grito Chouji justo cuando Neji y Gai empezaban a arrancarle trozos de carne.

Tenten solo tragó saliva y salió de la zona, Chouji seguía apresado y Lee se había unido al grupo que lo atacaba, Udon se le había escapado y algunos genins lograron huir del lugar... por desgracia para el dueño de la armería, él no lo logro a tiempo.

En la torre del Hokague.

¡Tsunade sama¡Hemos perdido a otro escuadrón!- dijo Shizune asustada.

Diablos... ¿Ya dieron la alarma?- preguntó pero Shizune negó con la cabeza.

No podemos, parece ser que saben que vamos a hacer- dijo Shizune.

¡Llama a Ibiki¡Dile que prepare una evacuación¡Que reúna a cuantos ninjas aun queden para proteger a los civiles!- dijo Tsunade, Shizune asintió mientras que salía, Tsunade solo suspiro mientras que en eso alguien entraba por la ventana -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que entres por la puerta?

Muchas... pero eso no importa ahora, he visto lo que pasa y no es nada alentador- dijo Jiraiya preocupado.

¿Crees que podamos contra ellos?- pregunto Tsunade pero Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

Imposible, hable con Shikamaru hace unos momentos, ira a buscar a Kurenai y a los que pueda para ir a la villa de la Arena, considera que su ayuda será de utilidad- dijo Jiraiya, Tsunade solo se quito algo de cabello del rostro.

Y pensar que ese pervertido tenía razón- dijo Tsunade entonces, Jiraiya le miro extrañado.

¿Qué pervertido?- preguntó.

Un tipo raro... dijo que pronto llegaría el fin del mundo... y no le creimos- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

Tsunade, no te rindas tan rápido, algo me dice que ese sujeto tal vez lo haya causado... o tenga relación, de todos modos es mejor prepararnos para evacuar, no sé que mas se pueda hacer- dijo Jiraiya, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Morino Hibiki entro con rapidez.

¡Debemos largarnos ahora¡Ya vienen para acá!- dijo apresuradamente.

¿Quién viene?- preguntaron ambos.

¡Es Gai sensei¡No sabemos que es lo que pasa pero es mejor largarnos ahora!- dijo Hibiki, Tsunade miro a Jiraiya y este asintió mientras que ambos salían por una ventana junto al lider Ambu.

Konohamaru había logrado reunir en poco tiempo a un grupo de genins y estudiantes de la academia, quienes con un grupo de aldeanos armados se ocultaban en una de las bodegas.

¿Qué haremos Konohamaru kun? No hemos logrado llegar a donde Tsunade sama- dijo Moegi asustada.

Debemos de huir... hay una villa a pocos kilómetros de aquí... si salimos podemos ir a por víveres y dirigirnos a Suna, sé que Kazekage sama podrá ayudarnos- dijo Konohamaru.

¿Pero como saldremos?- preguntó un aldeano.

De la única manera que podemos hacerlo... peleando- dijo Konohamaru mientras que levantaba un kunai.

Bien, yo estoy contigo- dijo un aldeano.

Yo también- dijo otro mientras que los demás asentían.

Entonces esto es lo que haremós- dijo Konohamaru sentándose en el piso.

Tenten corría desesperadamente, había notado que le perseguían... pero estaba cerca de la zona de los Hyuga, tal vez Hiashi y Hanabi podrían ayudarle.

Pero...

¡POR AQUÍ ESTA LA MANSIÓN¡ALLÍ OBTENDREMOS COMIDA DE CLASE!- escucho la voz del zombi Neji y cambió de dirección... podía parecer cobarde, pero no es que ella quisiera ser comida de muertos.

Udon se tambaleaba por las calles, había logrado librarse de Lee... pero empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho... de pronto vio el bloque de departamentos donde vivía Kurenai.

O no... la sensei... la sensei... debo advertirla- dijo mientras que corría a los departamentos.

Kurenai Yui estaba asustada, hacía unos minutos que había empezado ese misterioso ataque a Konoha... y ya se veían enormes volutas de fuego en el cielo... además, había escuchado bastantes gritos provenir a lo lejos y se preguntaba que estaba pasando, pero aun así sabía que con su embarazo podría no ser de utilidad... y recordó un camino que sabía para salir rápidamente de Konoha pero...

...la puerta de su departamento se abrió de golpe... dejando ver a un sangrante Udon tambaleándose en la puerta... sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una película blanca y babeaba.

Kurenai sensei... hambre... yo... no quiero... pero... hambre... mucha... no... ¡Lárguese¡Hambre demasiada!- grito con frenesí, Kurenai estaba asustada.

¿Udon kun¿Qué pasa¿Qué ocurre en la villa?- preguntó acercándose lentamente.

Alejese... ya... ya no... ¡Ya no puedo controlarlo!- gritó arrojándose a toda velocidad contra la sensei, Kurenai, pillada de sorpresa, no pudo detenerlo.

¡AHHGGGGG!- fue su grito cuando la rápida mordida en el cuello le degolló, escurrió sangre, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Udon le encajo un kunai en el vientre... abriéndola de lado a lado.

Kurenai se desplomo, y Udon con rapidez le cerceno el cuello, arrancando la cabeza de su sitió y empezando a destriparla.

Continuara...

Bien, e aquí el siguiente, lamento la tardanza, prometo no tardarme mas con los siguientes, como habrán notado, hice referencias al fic "Ash vs Konoha Zombies" aquí

En el próximo Capitulo, Shikamaru empezara la evacuación junto con Tsunade y Jiraiya, se verán mas muertes y el inició del fin, así como la muerte de Tsunade y la llegada de los sobrevivientes a Suna.

Por cierto, recientemente se ha soltado nueva info de Naruto y... quien pensaría que Konan y Paine habían sido alumnos de Jiraiya... je algo interesante.

Clow Ryusaki: Gracias por el review, espero que te guste como va quedando.

Zidanezaith: gracias por el apoyo, ya actualice tanto Silent Hill como Loca Academia de Ninjas, espero que te guste como va quedando todo.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el review y espero ver pronto tus fics en acción de nuevo.

Suerte a todos.


	3. Capitulo 3 Dead By Dawn

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."

¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!

**Capitulo**** 3 Dead By Dawn.**

Shikamaru Nara corría apresuradamente, había recibido un mensaje de Morino Ibiki por parte de Genma y ahora ambos iban a su casa para recoger a sus padres.

¿Entonces evacuaremos?- preguntó Shikamaru, Genma asintió mientras que ambos se apresuraban, la casa de los Nara estaba intacta y Shikamaru suspiro de alivió al ver a su madre aun con vida.

Señora Yoshino¿Dónde esta Shikato san?- preguntó Genma mientras que Shikamaru vigilaba los alrededores.

No lo sé... fue a investigar que pasaba y ya no volvió¿Qué es lo que pasa Shikamaru?- preguntó Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru solo le miro con aprensión.

La villa debe ser evacuada... algo ha afectado a nuestros Jounins y Ambus para que ataquen y devoren a quien encuentren- dijo Shikamaru, Yoshino solo se cubrió la boca con temor.

Pero... ¿Y que con tu padre?- preguntó preocupada.

Si es listo escapara... la villa esta perdida, esto nos tomo por sorpresa y ya nadie parece pararlo ahora- dijo Genma ceñudo, Shikamaru y Yoshino suspiraron –Debemos irnos ahora, no hay tiempo de recoger pertenencias.

Él tiene razón mamá, debemos irnos, Tsunade sama y Morino san han preparado todo para la huida de Konoha- dijo Shikamaru, su madre asintió y el pequeño grupo partió al bloque de departamentos donde vivía Kurenai.

Mansión Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba intranquilo, el humo que se extendía por la villa indicaba numerosos incendios, Hanabi miraba desde uno de los jardines al cielo, ya habían ido varios miembros del Bouke a investigar... y no había vuelto ni uno solo, de eso hacía una hora... el Souke y varios miembros del Bouke que aun estaban en la mansión estaban preparándose para alguna eventualidad.

¡Hiashi sama!- dijo un sirviente acercándose a él, Hiashi le miro.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

¡Señor¡Es una locura afuera¡Acabo de ver a Gai sensei y a Neji sama atracando a nuestros guardias afuera!- dijo el sirviente, Hiashi solo se estremeció de la sorpresa.

¡Que¡Maldito Neji¡Así es como paga todo lo que hemos hecho por él!- dijo furico, de pronto una explosión... y el sonido de gritos -¡Que pasa!

¡Papá es Neji!- gritó Hanabi desde el jardín, Hiashi y varios sirvientes fueron en su busca... y se quedaron paralizados al verle.

Neji... ¿Pero que diablos?- dijo Hiashi al ver el cuello desgarrado del Hyuga... y petrificado al ver la película blanca que cubría sus antes perlados ojos, Hanabi corrió a su padre mientras que miraba a Neji con miedo.

Je... comida familiar- dijo Neji mientras que detrás de él aparecían Lee y Chouji.

La comida de tu casa siempre ha sido deliciosa Neji kun- dijo Lee con una sonrisa sangrienta.

Je, estos platos de ricos son algo que siempre me ha gustado comer- dijo Neji mirando a los Hyuga.

¡Neji¡Que diablos haces¡Como osas entrar así a esta casa!- gritó Hiashi aunque algo asustado, Neji solo sonrió burlón.

Solo invite a unos amigos a comer... ¿Y que crees? Eres el palto principal- dijo Neji, y entonces se lanzó contra ellos, Hiashi activo con su chackra el sello maldito... y no paso nada, Neji no se detenía... es mas parecía tener mas frenesí.

¡Cuidado papá!- dijo Hanabi empujándolo, Hiashi cayó de sentón en una esquina cuando -¡AGHHHHH!

¡HANABI!- gritó Hiashi cuando vio como Neji derribaba a Hanabi al piso y de una fuerte mordida le degollaba.

¡Hanabi sama!- gritaron los sirvientes... pero no pudieron hacer mucho ya que...

¡Eres mío!- grito Lee cuando de una patada derribaba a uno y usando usos manos, se las enterraba en el pecho arrancándole el corazón.

¡COMIDA FRESCA!- dijo Chouji mientras que usando su enorme cuerpo apretaba a dos contra la pared y mordía a uno de ellos en la cabeza arrancándole los sesos de la mordida.

Hiashi gateó asustado, miembros del Bouke y Souke salieron a contraatacar... pero... cayeron en una emboscada, Lee, Neji y Chouji eran los sebos... varios zombis se habían ocultado en las esquinas de la mansión y techo, por lo que les cayeron de sorpresa.

Hiashi notó que después de degollara a Hanabi, Neji la había dejado en el piso y ataco una joven del Bouke, le arranco la ropa y le sujeto un seno con su mano izquierda... arrancando el seno con parte de la carne de la chica, quien gritó dolorosamente mientras qué mas zombis se unían a Neji para despedazarla, Hiashi vio entonces un hueco y hecho a correr justo cuando el cuerpo de Hanabi empezaba a levantarse.

En el bloque de departamentos.

¡Oh dios!- dijo Yoshino al ver arder el lugar, Shikamaru se había arriesgado a entrar a buscar a Kurenai... pero solo encontró su cuerpo destazado en medió del incendió... el cuerpo decapitado (o mas bien destazado) de Udon estaba a su lado... parecía ser que alguien le había tirado los libros y la había cremado.

Debemos irnos... ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Shikamaru llorando... había fallado a su promesa con Asuma de cuidar de ella y el niño.

¿Y que haremos?- preguntó Yoshino.

Iremos a Sunagakure... alertaremos a Kazekage sama de esto y uniremos fuerzas para detenerlo- dijo Genma, Shikamaru y Yoshino asintieron y usando toda la discreción posible se dirigieron a una de las salidas secretas de Konoha.

Konohamaru estaba asustado, solo les quedaba una ruta de escape... y vio a varios estudiantes de la academia matando y devorando a niños civiles... una escena de pesadilla, Moegi solo miro con horror a su lado.

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó asustada.

Debemos de pelear para salir de aquí... no ay otra opción... ¿Entendieron?- dijo Konohamaru mirando al resto de los genins y aldeanos.

Estamos contigo- dijo uno.

Escuchen, debemos de asegurarnos el escape... si alguien queda incapacitado para pelear o moverse... deberemos dejarlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos mucho tiempo- dijo Konohamaru mientras que envolvía un kunai con un sello explosivo –Bien... ¡Vamos!- dijo Konohamaru. Mientras que el resto se preparaba para pelear.

La situación era estresante. Tsunade veía la aldea arder desde la montaña de los Hokages, a su lado se había reunido un nutrido grupo de sobrevivientes, Jiraiya, Anko, Ibiki, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume, Abúrrame Shibi, Umino Iruka y Shizune lideraban a los aldeanos rescatados junto con un escuadrón de Ambus (el último que quedaba) 12 Jounins y 20 genins.

Esta situación es insalvable... escuchen, debemos de ir a Sunagakure, ya enviamos un mensaje para que nos reciban, pero tendremos que viajar sin detenernos... no sabemos cuanto tardaran en perseguirnos y...- dijo pero el sonido de una explosión le hizo voltear... y vio a lo lejos la batalla que se libraba en la puerta norte... suspiro apesumbrada.

¿Tsunade sama?- preguntó Shizune.

Debemos largarnos... ahora mismo- dijo Tsunade con dolor mientras que los ninjas y los sobrevivientes miraban la humeante villa.

En la puerta norte.

¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! –gritó Konohamaru, ya habían perdido a la mitad del grupo y la batalla estaba perdida, pero habían abierto un camino.

Moegi le encajo un kunai a un zombi en la cabeza y en eso, tres siluetas que salieron por la gran puerta le llamaron la atención, dos le eran conocidas.

Una llevaba ropas chinas, la otra vestía de color morado y pudo ver una mata de cabellos rubios, la tercer silueta era bastante grande y pudo ver unas ropas de color azul y café.

¿Tenten san¿Ino san¿Con quien irán?- se preguntó pero de pronto.

¡Cuidado!- grito un aldeano, Moegi volteó... y vio Gai acercándose le.

¡AHHHHH! – fue su gritó cuando este le sujeto un brazo y se lo arrancaba de cuajo, Neji llego a su lado y la derribo, Moegi seguía viva cuando Lee se acerco y empezaron a destriparla... sus gritos inundaron la terrible tarde mientras que los zombis la destazaban con una sonrisa siniestra.

¡MOEGI!- gritó Konohamaru, pero un zombi se le fue encima.

¡TE TENGO!- grito el Ambu, cuando un sello explosivo le dio de lleno en la cabeza, estallando y dejando los sesos del zombi regados por todo el lugar, Konohamaru miro con sorpresa a Yakushi Kabuto frente a él.

¿Qué esperas niño¿Una invitación¡Levántate y larguémonos antes de que terminen de comer!- dijo Kabuto, saliendo por la puerta seguido de algunos aldeanos, Konohamaru se levanto y empezó a correr.

El zombi Gai les miro mientras que terminaba de arrancar carne de lo que quedaba de la pelvis de Moegi.

Se nos van- dijo Gai, Neji levanto la cara y mientras que observaba el escenario de la matanza sonrió.

No llegaran lejos- dijo empezando a levantarse.

Alto... veo que hay mas por allá- dijo Hanabi mientras que señalaba a un camino en las montañas, Neji sonrió mientras que Lee se levantaba.

¿Y por quien vamos?- preguntó, en eso Chouji se acerco.

Voto por el grupo mas grande... dejemos a los aperitivos para después... además estoy seguro que Shikamaru estará con ellos- dijo sonriendo, el resto de los zombis asintió mientras que se empezaban a mover, de Moegi solo quedo una mata de cabellos naranjas y una mano en medio de un montón de huesos roídos.

Hiashi Hyuga se oculto en las alcantarillas... estaba sucio y cansado, llevaba un buen rato esquivando zombis y buscaba ahora una salida por las alcantarillas.

Veo que también estas huyendo- dijo una voz, Hiashi volteó y vio a un hombre con un parche en el ojo mirándole.

Danzou- dijo Hiashi reconociendo al líder de "Raíz".

Todo Raíz ha sido destruido... soy el último- dijo Danzou mientras que se acercaba a Hiashi, este le miro ceñudo el ninja estaba en iguales condiciones de él... claro que no parecía haberse orinado del susto... algo que Hiashi no admitiría jamás en la vida.

Debemos dirigirnos a Suna... no sabemos cuanto tardaran esas cosas en limpiar la villa... supe que Tsunade sama dirige a los sobrevivientes a ese lugar- dijo Danzou caminando a una de las alcantarillas, Hiashi le siguió.

¿Cree que podamos detener a esas cosas?- preguntó Hiashi, Danzou le miro con seriedad, Hiashi e sostuvo la mirada.

No lo creo... yo creo que este es el fin del mundo- dijo Danzou, Hiashi suspiro, ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

En Konoha...

En medió de una montaña de cadáveres cercenados... un hombre de ropas rojas acababa de devorar los cuerpos de los aldeanos... una doble D se veía en su pecho... el hombre sonrió mientras que seguía comiendo.

Continuara...

Se que había prometido ver algo sobre Tsunade, pero decidí dejarlo para después... no quería atrasarme y además, aun me faltaba mucho de Konoha, por lo que eso lo empezaremos a ver a partir del próximo capitulo... por cierto, al fin la infección sale de Konoha... y solo diré que personajes conocidos del inició de Naruto como Tizuna y su familia serán unas cuantas de las victimas... Además de que planeo empezar a mostrar signos de locura en Shikamaru y como influenció Kabuto parte de lo sucedido... además de que empezare a poner las referencias al primer Konoha zombis, o sea, los recuerdos de Karin, Naruto y Hinata.

Clow Riusaki: Gracias por el review, espero que no este decepcionando, no sé si hacer algo definitivo con los zombis con respecto a lo que paso al final de Ash vs Konoha Zombies...no sé si hacer algo similar al UFF o no... en fin.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el review y espero pronto ver lo que hagas.

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 4:In this place…

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**_"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!_**

**Capitulo**** 4: In this place… nobody can hear your voice.**

El grupo de sobrevivientes se movía rápidamente, Tsunade iba a la cabeza, los ninjas sobrevivientes cubrían a los civiles mientras que se mantenían alertas... aun se veía a lo lejos el humo de la que fuese su hermosa y prospera villa... Konoha estaba acabada... no por un ninja traidor o por alguna invasión... sino mas bien por una horda de muertos vivientes.

¿Cuánto nos tomara llegar a Suna?- preguntó un aldeano.

Si nos movemos sin detenernos un día y medio aproximadamente- dijo Tsunade.

De pronto Ibiki se detuvo.

Algo viene- dijo sacando una espada (ya que consideraba que no serían muy útiles los kunais)

¡Oh Dios!- dijo alguien.

¡Todos en posición de batalla¡Venderemos caras nuestras vidas!- gritó Tsunade mientras que los ninjas empezaban a sacar sus armas.

¡Shizune¡Tu e Iruka lleven a los aldeanos a Suna¡Nosotros les daremos tiempo!- exclamo Jiraiya.

¡Bien!- dijo Shizune mientras que entre ella e Iruka empezaban a organizar a los genins y aldeanos.

¡Ya vienen!- gritó Tsume -¡Hana, acompáñales!

¡Pero mamá!- replico Hana.

¡Tu hazme caso por Dios!- dijo Tsume mientras que la chica se mordía el labio.

¡Rápido ya vienen!- grito Anko pero...

¡YA LLEGAMOS!- gritó Gai apareciendo.

¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Jiraiya y varios de los ninjas.

¡A ELLOS! –grito Neji abalanzándose contra un genin, este le esquivo... para terminar cayendo en manos de Chouji.

¡Ahhhhh!- grito el chico mientras que Chouji lo descuartizaba.

¡Cuidado¡Hay que ganar tiempo!- gritó Ibiki mientras que usando la espada destazaba a un zombi.

¡No dejen que los muerdan!- gritó Anko esquivando los embates de Gai.

Shibi Aburame trataba de mantener alejados a los zombis con sus insectos... hasta que comprobó que ese era un gran error.

¡Arghhh¡Me, me duele el pecho!- dijo empezando a retorcerse, Tsunade se le acerco.

¡Aburame san¡Que ocurre!- preguntó Tsunade.

¡Los... los insectos¡Sin querer me han infectado¡Aghhh¡DUELE!- dijo cayendo al piso, Tsunade le miro cuando noto que Shibi le miraba fijamente -¡HAMBRE!- grito yendo contra Tsunade.

¡Cuidado!- grito Anko empujando a Tsunade... y recibiendo una mordida en el brazo -¡Ugh¡Malnacido!- grito colocándole un sello en la cabeza y haciéndole estallar.

¡Anko!.- grito Tsunade.

¡Huya¡Yo ya estoy perdida!- gritó empezando a escupir sangre -¡Usted debe de darle esperanza a Konoha!

¡Tsunade cuidado!- grito Jiraiya, cuando un kunai le pego a Tsunade en el pecho... por cortesía de Hanabi, quien había cortado parte de su piel con él.

¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo Tsunade la ver el Kunai contaminado en su pecho.

Je... bienvenida al club... Tsunade sama- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa mordaz.

7 genins cayeron, 8 jounins quedaron destrozados en el piso y el escuadrón Ambu estaba casi aniquilado, Ibiki que lideraba a los ninjas solo trago saliva.

¡Retirada!- grito -¡Jiraiya sama¡Vamonos¡Tsunade sama ya no tiene esperanza!- grito al ver como Jiraiya estaba negándose a irse.

¡Largo!- gritó Tsunade mientras que empezaba a convulsionarse, la infección entraba por la herida y su chackra curativo no parecía lograr nada mas que atrasarlo un poco, a su lado Anko se desplomo en el pis.

...y empezó a levantarse.

Tsunade sama...- dijo Anko, su rostro ahora pálido... sus ojos cubiertos por una película blanca y una sonrisa malévola le cubría el rostro. Tsunade le miro con miedo.

Anko... fue todo lo que dijo mientras que la antes Jounin le sonreía.

¡Cuidado!- gritó alguien mientras que la batalla seguía... pero por un momento... los zombis empezaron a concentrarse en los caídos... Gai decidió que dejaran al resto de las presas para después... después de todo, aun quedaba mucha comida en el mundo.

Tsunade se vio rodeada entonces... los zombis le miraban mientras que empezaba a hacerse patente la transformación.

Tranquila Tsunade sama... no es tan malo como parece- dijo Neji mientras que terminaba de devorar el brazo de un Ambu.

Si... ya vera que es mejor de lo que parece- dijo Gai con los restos de tripas en su boca.

No... yo... yo no quiero terminar así- se dijo, pero el dolor era tremendo, se encorvo mientras qué trataba de usar sus últimas reservas de chackra en curarse... en un esfuerzo inútil.

¡AHHHHHHH! Fue el grito de dolor que se escucho en la lejanía.

Morino Ibiki estaba asustado... por primera vez en su vida temía por él... siendo uno de los lideres Ambu mas hábiles... y los habían apaleado en instantes, Jiraiya y Tsume corrían a su lado... los pocos ninjas que habían escapado se veían igual de desolados que él, lo que lo lleno de ira...

De pronto vieron a un grupo de tres correr por la colina, Ibiki pensó que los habían alcanzado pero...

¡Shikamaru!- exclamo Tsume Inuzuka, Shikamaru, su madre Yoshino y Genma se detuvieron alertas, pero se calmaron al ver queeran ninjas aun vivos.

Gracias al cielo, pensé que eramos los únicos- dijo Shikamaru, Ibiki y el resto llegarón a ellos pero les conminaron a seguir.

No es momento de hablar, esas cosas han asesinado a Tsunade sama y es posible que pronto vengan a seguirnos, Iruka y Shizune llevan a los supervivientes a Suna- dijo Ibiki, Shikamaru le miro con sorpresa.

Primero Kurenai sensei... ahora Hokage sama... oh dios- dijo Shikamaru siguiéndoles mecánicamente -¡Jiraiya sama¿Ha visto a mi padre?- preguntó Shikamaru.

No chico... no lo he visto... no estaba ni con ellos ni con nosotros- dijo Jiraiya con tristeza, Shikamaru entonces notó las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas del viejo Sanin.

Y decidió no hablar mas, el grupo siguió avanzando silenciosamente.

En otro lugar.

¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos a Suna?- preguntó Konohamaru.

Medió día... esta es una ruta corta que yo conozco- dijo Kabuto mientras que avanzaban con rapidez en un pantano.

¿Estaremos seguros allá?- preguntó un aldeano.

No lo sé... esas... cosas son extrañas... nunca vi algo como ellas... pero no pensemos en eso... debemos apurarnos, pronto llegaremos al desierto y he conseguido algunos camellos que nos llevaran mas rápido que yendo a pie- dijo Kabuto, Konohamaru asintió mientras que el grupo avanzaba.

Saliendo de la zona de alcantarillas, Danzou y Hiashi avanzaban con una ruta fija a Suna, ambos estaban silenciosos y decidieron no volver la vista... el crepitar de las llamas indicaba que Konoha ardía... y ninguno de los dos deseaba verlo... por lo que siguieron silenciosamente avanzando.

En un pequeño sótano... debajo del Ichiraku.

¿Papá¿Estas ahí¿Alguien?- decía una voz... sin saber que el viejo dueño yacía hecho pesazos en el piso.

De vuelta con los zombis.

Ha... por un momento me siento satisfecho- dijo Gai mientras que tiraba un hueso totalmente roído.

¿Y ahora que¿Seguimos a Jiraiya y a los demás?- preguntó Neji, pero alguien se acerco a él.

No... cerca de aquí se encuentra el puente "Naruto Uzumaki" y sé que el país de la Ola no esta lejos... y no posee defensas- dijo Tsunade, los demás zombis sonrieron.

¿En cuanto tiempo podremos comer todo lo posible?- preguntó Anko

Un día probablemente... no es un lugar tan grande... ¿Y después que?- preguntó Chouji, Tsunade solo sonrío.

¿Recuerdan que yo soy la Hokage? Se donde podremos encontrar a Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Hinata y Yamato... además de que probablemente podamos hallar a Sasuke cerca de ellos- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Je. Primero comida costera y después zorro en escabeche... eso si que es comida variada-. Dijo Gai.

Entonces... vamos a la Ola- dijo Hanabi mientras que los zombis se movilizaban.

Sunagakure.

Temari estaba intranquila... hacía una hora que había llegado una carta desde Konoha... y las noticias eran escalofriantes.

Shikamaru- dijo mientras que miraba al cielo, según la carta, Konoha estaba siendo evacuada a causa de un misteriosos ataque que en pocas horas había aniquilado a la mayoría de los ninjas de alto rango.

Temari- dijo una voz, Temari volteó y le dio una sonrisa leve a Gaara, este le miro con seriedad.

¿Qué ocurre Gaara?- preguntó.

Ya esta todo listo para recibir a los supervivientes de Konoha, Kankuro y Baki se encargaran de las defensas en caso de que lo que ataco Konoha se presentara aquí- dijo el Kazekage.

Gracias Gaara- dijo escuetamente Temari, Gaara le miro con un leve ceño de preocupación.

Estoy seguro que esta bien... es demasiado listo para morir tan fácilmente- dijo Gaara, Temari solo le sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en el cielo... donde nubes de tormenta le daban un mal augurio.

Continuara.

A causa de muchos líos (y un proyecto de fic Suigetsu/Karin).no me he podido concentrar bien en el capitulo, pero ya empezó lo bueno, murieron Tsunade y Anko y los zombis van al país de la Ola.

En el próximo capitulo: Los zombis asolan el pequeño país de la Ola, el grupo de Jiraiya y Shikamaru llega a Suna, al igual que Kabuto y Konohamaru, el ataque de los zombis al grupo que busca a Sasuke y... la presentación de un personaje original mío, que había sido mencionado en "Ash vs Konoha Zombies"

Por cierto, no me he olvidado de Daredevil, y pronto tendrá un poco de mas participación.

Clow Ryusaki: Gracias por el review, espero te agrade como quedo, pronto seguirá el fic y a petición tuya, haré ese gran final... aunque no me decido si hacer algo cruel o algo desesperanzador.

DREIGNUS: Gracias por el apoyo... y pronto empezara a entrarle a Shikamaru la locura, ya veras como.

pame-ice dragon: Gracias por el review.

Suerte a todos.


	5. Capitulo 5:The Devil Inside

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."**

**¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!**

**Capitulo 5: The Devil inside.**

Suna estaba de guardia... un grupo de vigías comandados por Kankuro se encontró con el grupo de supervivientes encabezados por Iruka... y se impresionaron al escuchar lo acontecido en Konoha... así como se horrorizaron por lo que escuchaban.

Dios... ¿Y crees que algo así pueda pasar en Suna?- preguntó Kankuro, Iruka le miro con pesar.

Si, no entiendo bien lo que pasa, pero parece ser que son las mordidas... en cuanto los "infectados" muerden a alguien, ese alguien ataca a todos los no infectados tratando de devorarlo- dijo Iruka, Hana estaba a su lado mirando a las dunas con preocupación.

Tranquila... se que volverán.. nuestros ninjas no son tan débiles- dijo Shizune tratando de calmarla.

Es que... tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Hana.

País de la Ola...

El puente "Naruto Uzumaki" había traído prosperidad al país, el comerció se había incrementado notablemente... pero también los volvía un blanco mas fácil para cualquier invasión.

Hace unos días, el país estaba increíblemente prospero, Tazuna, el constructor del puente, su hija Tsunami y su nieto Inari, habían prosperado económicamente.

Inari esperaba un día viajar a Konoha para reencontrarse con Naruto y poder aprender algo de Ninjitsu... desde que Naruto le había devuelto la fe, el admiraba a los invencibles ninjas de Konoha... hasta ese día.

Hoy... la Ola estaba en llamas, el puente estaba repleto de restos de personas destazadas... el viejo Tazuna había sido destazado lentamente por los zombis de Lee y Neji, Gai dirigió a varios zombis al interior... Inari fue rápidamente encontrado por Tsunade... y esta le destrozo los brazos y le abrió en canal antes de empezar a devorarlo...

Ah... la comida costera siempre ha sido muy sabrosa- dijo Chouji devorando a una niña, Kiba arrastraba los restos de una joven y anteriormente hermosa mujer, aunque solo eran trozos, lo único que quedaba reconocible de ella era la cabeza.

Es muy cierto- dijo Kiba mientras que tiraba los restos de una pubis.

¡Hey miren lo que encontré!- dijo Lee arrastrando a una asustada Tsunami del cabello.

Vaya... que hermosa presa- dijo Tsunade sonriendo, Tsunami fue arrojada al centro mientras que los zombis la miraban.

¡Por favor¡No me maten!- exclamo asustada.

Oh... tranquila... no te comeremos aun... aquí mi primo ha pensado que es bueno tener algo de comida de reserva para casos de emergencia, por lo que decidimos que mantendremos vivos a una o dos personas por pueblo- dijo Hanabi, Tsunami le miro con pánico... y vio entonces una jaula... donde habían dos mujeres mas encerradas, torpemente gateó hacía atrás cuando algo la levanto con rudeza del cuello.

Je... es un buen plan... aunque tal vez sea difícil llevarlo a cabo... de verdad estas para comerte- dijo Gai levantándola y arrancándole parte de las ropas revelando una piel suave y nívea, los zombis por un momento parecieron perder el control, pero Anko se les adelanto sujetando a Tsunami y arrojándola a la jaula.

Tranquilos, recuerden el plan... Suna puede ser una larga campaña y necesitaremos comida tarde que temprano... por ahora mantengámoslas vivas- dijo con calma, Neji entonces sonrío.

Mucha razón tienes... pero... cuando llegue el momento, quiero que ella sea para Hanabi y para mi... esa piel es muy tersa y será un buen platillo- dijo Neji con malicia.

Bien... aunque convendrá atrapar a algunos hombres... quien sabe... quizás y se reproduzcan y podamos tenerlos como ganado- dijo Anko.

Bah... cuando llegue el momento devoraran a todos sin excepción- dijo Chouji para si mientras que seguía devorando el cuerpo de una niña.

En otro lugar.

Ha... estoy agotado- dijo Hiashi, Danzou se sentó a su lado y le ofreció algo de agua que no dudo en aceptar.

No debemos de quedarnos mucho tiempo descansando... se aproxima una tormenta- dijo Danzou mientras que miraba las dunas.

Yo estoy listo para avanzar- dijo Hiashi empezando a levantarse, Danzou miro el cielo.

Un mal augurio- dijo mirando un cuervo, Hiashi asintió y ambos reanudaron su marcha a Suna.

Shikamaru Nara y los sobrevivientes se movían con rapidez, el desierto pasaba como una exhalación ante ellos, en pocos minutos estarían en Sunagakure.

A esta velocidad Gai habría sentido envidia- dijo Jiraiya con ironía.

Hijo... ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Yoshino mientras que Shikamaru asentía.

Si mamá... es solo que algo me ronda por la cabeza, pero no es nada importante- dijo con una sonrisa cansada, Yoshino estaba preocupada... algo estaba mal en Shikamaru...y pensó que la muerte de Kurenai le había afectado mas de lo pensado.

"Quizás sea solo mi imaginación... pero lo mejor será no dejar de verificarlo"- pensó con decisión.

Y no estaba muy alejada de la realidad... ya que el tiempo pronto comprobaría sus temores.

Con Kabuto.

¡Ya lo veo!- dijo Konohamaru, Kabuto alzó la vista y sonrío al ver las murallas de Suna... y al grupo de refugiados que entraban a la villa.

Estamos a salvo... por el momento- dijo Kabuto mientras que se aproximaban a la caravana de sobrevivientes... y recordaba que hace unas horas, un bunshin previamente preparado por él había hablado con Naruto Uzumaki... y por desgracia este bunshin no podía informar nada de lo que pasaba

Sin embargo... aunque los zombis ya habían salido de la Ola... la infección empezó a expandirse por otro lugar.

Moviéndose a una gran velocidad... una figura roja llegaba a pueblos pequeños y los asolaba aprovechándose de ninjas que estaban de misión en las cercanías... ninjas de la Niebla, del Sonido y algunos de la lluvia pronto fueron infectados... comenzando a moverse por distintos lugares... la figura roja solo sonreía mientras que la destrucción se apropiaba del mundo...

Muchas... Muchas horas después.

En donde estaba el grupo (dividido) para encontrar a Sasuke.

Kakashi, Sakura y Kiba se dirigían al punto de encuentro.

Esperemos que Naruto halla logrado encontrar mas información sobre Sasuke- dijo Kiba algo fastidiado, Akamaru ladró a su lado.

Si... aunque... no lo sé, he tenido una extraña sensación desde esta mañana- dijo Kakashi, Sakura le miro con rareza.

¿Algo así como un presentimiento?- preguntó, Kakashi asintió, cuando de pronto Pakkun, Akamaru y los otros dos perros que iban con ellos se detuvieron y empezaron a gruñir.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kiba.

Algo malo viene... es muy malo y familiar- dijo Pakkun, Akamaru se veía realmente asustado, los gruñidos de los demás perros eran de miedo, por lo que Kiba se puso en guardia.

Percibo un aroma podrido, pero no se de donde proviene- dijo finalmente, Kakashi descubrió su Sharingan mientras que Sakura empezó a concentrar chakra... hasta que una voz le saco de concentración.

Sakura... –se escucho.

¿Tsunade sama?- dijo ella empezando a buscar a la dueña de la voz.

Alto Sakura, puede ser un genjutsu- dijo Kakashi.

Peor yo no siento ningún chakra- respondió ella.

Ah mi gran rival... veo que sigues tan suspicaz como siempre- se escucho de algún lugar, Kakashi se puso nervioso.

¿Gai?- preguntó.

¡Cuidado!- gritó Pakkun... pero fue tarde, antes de que Kiba pudiera moverse, Hanabi salió por el follaje y aprovechando la sorpresa, lo sujeto del cuello mordiéndole con fuerza.

¡ARGGHHH!- gritó por el dolor.

¡Kiba!- gritó Sakura.

Akamaru salto para tratar de defender a su amo, pero Chouji lo derribo lanzándole contra un árbol.

Quieto Firulais- dijo Chouji... y sonrío al ver como Kiba caía al piso, empezando a convulsionarse.

¡Diablos!- dijo Sakura deshaciéndose de un ambu, Kakashi también luchaba ferozmente para evitar los ataques de Anko, peor ni aun con el Sharingan podía leer sus movimientos.

Un aullido se escucho... y Kakashi vio horrorizado como sus perros... con Pakkun incluido, eran descuartizados por Lee y Neji.

¡Hay que largarnos!- gritó, Sakura le miro con miedo.

¿Qué pasara con Kiba?- preguntó ella.

¡Esta muerto¡Larguémonos!- gritó Kakashi, pero...

Sakura... –dijo Tsunade apareciendo frente a ella, Sakura se quedo inmóvil.

Tsunade... sama- dijo con sorpresa, Kakashi le miró y trato de ir por ella pero...

Bienvenida- dijo Tsunade lanzándose sobre Sakura y derribándola mientras que le mordía el hombro.

¡SAKURA! –gritó Kakashi lanzando un kunai, este le pegó a Tsunade en la cara, arrancándole parte de los labios.

Tsunade le miro con rencor... mientras que Sakura se desangraba en el piso, el Shock había sido tal que ni siquiera grito.

Maldito- dijo Tsunade cuando...

¡ERES MIO!- gritó Gai mordiendo a Kakashi del cuello con tal fuerza que reventó parte de una artería.

¡ARGGGG¡MALDICIÓN! –exclamó quitándose a Gai de encima y empezando a correr.

Gai iba a perseguirlo pero Tsunade alzó el brazo.

Déjalo... nos guiara a los demás- dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura había empezado a convulsionarse... y se detuvo entonces, sus ojos se cubrieron por una película blanca y empezó a levantarse... igual que Kiba.

Bien... nuevos amigos- dijo Hanabi sonriente.

Akamaru estaba adolorido, sus costillas estaban fracturadas y una de sus patas estaba rota, el impacto de Chouji le había dejado indefenso... y empezó a gemir como cachorro cuando vio a Kiba acercándosele... con una mirada torva y maligna.

Amigo mío... debo comer- dijo sacando un Kunai, Akamaru se empezó a arrastrar, pero , Kiba le sujeto la crin, Akamaru le miro con tristeza, pero a Kiba no le importo... solo lo miraba ya como un pedazo de carne... y enterrándole el kunai empezó a descuartizarlo, Akamaru no se defendió... monstruo o no... era su amo... y le sería leal para siempre... aunque eso significase morir para él.

En las puertas de Suna.

¿Quién vive?- gritó un centinela.

Somos de Konoha... estamos limpios- grito Jiraiya, el centinela informo a un guardia y este empezó a abrir la puerta.

"Es raro... en poco tiempo destruyeron Konoha... ¿Qué serán¿Alguna especie de mutación? O podría ser?"- pensaba Shikamaru interesado, cuando escucho una voz que lo devolvió a la realidad.

¡Shikamaru!- gritó Temari yendo a su encuentro en cuanto entraron a Suna, Gaara se aproximaba también junto con varios Ambus, Shizune e Iruka.

Es bueno ver que han llegado pero... ¿Dónde se encuentra Hokage sama?- preguntó Gaara con cordialidad, Jiraiya bajo la vista con tristeza.

Ella murió...- dijo Ibiki ante la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes –Esas... "cosas" son demasiado fuertes... perdimos a mas de la mitad de nuestro grupo.

Se empezaron a escuchar cuchicheos de temor... la Hokage de Konoha era reconocida por su enorme poder... si la habían matado, estaban en mayor peligro del que pensaban.

Será mejor que descansen mientras me informan sobre lo que esta pasando- dijo Gaara, Ibiki y Jiraiya asintieron mientras que le seguían. Temari abrazó a Shikamaru mientras que este suspiraba aliviado... por n momento se sintió mas tranquilo... y fue cuando recordó lo que le paso a Kurenai... empezando a llorar.

Tranquilo... deja salir todo, que probablemente pronto no poseamos tiempo- dijo Temari consolándole, Yoshino les miraba, y aunque se sentía algo mas tranquila por que Shikamaru estaba en buenas manos... aun había algo mas que le preocupaba.

Continuara...

Un nuevo capitulo, ya he mostrado como se infectaron Sakura y Kiba, en el próximo mostrare lo que les paso a Sai, Shino, Sasuke, Juugo y cual fue el destino de Suigetsu después de salvar a Karin.

Y con respecto a ese par... ya estoy haciendo un fic cómico romántico de Suigetsu y Karin... espero publicarlo pronto.

Clow Ryusaky: Gracias por el apoyo y disculpa la tardanza, decidí centrarme en otras cosas en este capitulo, por lo que mi personaje personal aparecerá después, Daredevil ya tuvo otra participación y Shikamaru ya empezó a tener malos pensamientos.

BEATLE: Gracias por el review


	6. Capitulo 6: The Hell of the Living Dead

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

_**"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!**_

**Capitulo**** 6: The Hell of the Living Dead.**

Shikamaru miro al cielo, hace algunas horas, una escuadra de Suna se había encontrado con algunas criaturas en las afueras, la batalla había sido favorable para los ninjas, que alertados por los de Konoha pudieron derrotar a los dos zombis que encontraron, ahora habían llevado un espécimen para que lo investigara un tal doctor Sutherland.

¿Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari acercándose.

¿Si¿Qué pasa?- preguntó. Temari le miro preocupada, desde su llegada Shikamaru se veía extraño, divagaba mucho y por momentos se perdía en su mente.

El doctor Sutherland desea verte, han traído un espécimen para investigarlo- le dijo Temari, Shikamaru sonrió.

Bien, vamos, deseo saber que son esas cosas- dijo Shikamaru.

En la oficina de Gaara.

¿Qué hace ese aquí?- preguntó Molesto Ibiki señalando a Kabuto.

Tranquilo Morino san... en este momento cualquiera que no trate de comerte es tu aliado- dijo Gaara.

Además, el me rescato a mi y a varios mas- dijo Konohamaru, Ibiki solo gruño.

Bien, señores, esta es la situación, según los reportes, hace un día Konoha se vio atacada por un extraño mal y destruida en su totalidad, las cosas, que la atacaron, parece ser que se expanden con gran rapidez, según unos Anbus nuestros, ya han llegado al país del Arroz, aunque algunos informan que han visto a un hombre de rojo el cual parece ser causa directa de lo que acontecía- dijo Baki.

Hum¿Qué acciones tomaremos?- preguntó Kabuto.

En este momento estamos trayendo a refugiados a Suna, nos movemos rápido ya que por cada persona que se queda atrás, esa infección crea otra de esas cosas- dijo Baki.

Eso, si le da tiempo, he notado que esas criaturas se enfocan en los ninjas para infectarlos, a los demás... solo les devoran- dijo Kabuto.

Entonces debemos de actuar rápido... por cierto Morino san, hemos traído a tu hermano Idate, al parecer el hombre de rojo ataco el lugar donde vivía y fue el, el único sobreviviente- dijo Gaara mientras que se levantaba, Ibiki asintió- bien, empecemos a planear.

En un cuarto.

Así que... ¿Qué son esas cosas exactamente Dr. Sutherland?- preguntó Temari a un hombre viejo, era alto y su apariencia era extraña, usaba una bata blanca y revisaba el cuerpo de una de las criaturas.

Aparentemente es un zombi... aunque no se parece a algo que allá visto, la autopsia indica que esta muerto, pero el cerebro esta reanimado... es interesante- dijo Sutherland, Temari le miro con extrañeza pero Shikamaru se acerco a él.

¿Puedo leer sus informes?- preguntó, Sutherland asintió mientras que seguía operando, Shikamaru tomo la pila de informes y en poco tiempo ya había leído gran parte de él.

Temari le miro algo ceñuda, ya que la antes cara de tristeza de Shikamaru, mostraba ahora una expresión de interés genuino, como si vislumbrara algo importante para el mundo.

Sutherland le miro y sonrió levemente, Temari sin embargo, se sintió preocupada, quizás mas tranquila de que Shikamaru se viera animado, pero algo no estaba bien.

Es... fascinante¿Entonces son humanos... y a la vez no lo son?- se dijo a si mismo.

A sí es chico, veo que tienes cerebro para esto- respondió Sutherland.

¿Es reversible?- preguntó Temari.

¿Puedes tu darle vida a lo muerto?- preguntó Sutherland en cambió –No, aun no, pero al menos sé, que es posible eliminarlos, el cerebro es un punto vulnerable, pero debemos de destruirlo al completo... ¿Tu que opinas jovencito?

Quisiera quedarme a ayudarlo con su investigación, esto es fascinante... es como si fueran una nueva forma de vida- dijo Shikamaru acercándose a Sutherland este le sonrió ante la estupefacción de Temari.

Shikamaru, esas cosas son monstruos, no creo que sean una nueva forma de vida... ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste a Kurenai sensei?- le dijo Temari, pero Shikamaru solo le miro con una leve sonrisa.

Hey, no puedo ignorar eso... pero, si aprendemos de ellos, es posible hacer algo que beneficie a todos... anda, no te preocupes, ya sabes que no haré nada problemático- dijo Shikamaru, Temari suspiro.

Bien, iré con Gaara y los demás, espero que descubran algo- dijo, pero al no recibir contestación se percato de que ambos se habían metido en la autopsia de lleno, suspirando salió del cuarto.

Hace unas horas.

Sai se encontraba con Shino, este acababa de recibir a los insectos que había colocado sobre Sakura y Kiba... y su expresión se puso ceñuda.

Kiba y Sakura están muertos- dijo Shino.

¿Sabes quien fue o como fue?- preguntó Sai, Shino negó con la cabeza.

Parece ser que algo fuerte los ataco... pero mis insectos cumplieron con venir a informar, debemos de buscara Yamato y...- dijo cuando sufrió una convulsión.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sai.

Demonios... parece... parece que tenían alguna clase de... infección- dijo con dificultqad Shino, Sai le sujeto para que no cayera –Arde..

Tranquilo, buscare a Naruto kun y a Hinata san para que nos ayuden- dijo Sai, pero Shino le sujeto el brazo fuertemente.

¡ARDE!- gritó el Aburame con dolor, Sai le vio empezando a sangrar y ató cabos, los insectos que Shino atrajo debían de tener alguna infección relacionada con las muertes de Sakura y Kiba... no pensó mas por que una mordida en su brazo le llamo la atención.

Suéltame- dijo mecánicamente, una leve señal de dolor se veía en su rostro, pero con un golpe logro zafarse de Shino este levanto la cara... y Sai se estremeció al ver la expresión hambrienta de su compañero.

¡ALIMENTAME!- gritó yendo en su contra, Sai le esquivo y escapo con rapidez, pero un hormigueo le empezó a provocar una gran incomodidad, debía de hallar a los demás, debía de saber que pasaba, y debía de saber si alguien mas estaba como Shino.

Ahora.

Sakura y el grupo estaban atacando a Uzumaki y Hinata, Yamato había muerto a manos de Kakashi, la pareja había contenido bastante bien a los zombis, pero Sakura se les atravesó en el camino.

De pronto algo golpeó a Sakura lanzándola y varios animales de tinta aparecieron y bloquearon a los ninjas.

¡Sai!- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

Huyan ahora que pueden... y apúrense... no creo poder contener mi hambre por mas tiempo- dijo Sai volteando a verles, Uzumaki y Hinata solo vieron con tristeza que el joven estaba igual que los demás, pero parecía conservar aun parte de su antigua personalidad.

Sai... amigo- dijo Uzumaki empezando a llorar, Sai le miro con sus velados ojos.

Llévate a Hinata san lo mas lejos que puedas... si va a pasar lo que creo que va a pasar, puede que ustedes sean... la última esperanza de la tierra- dijo Sai mientras que sus seres de tinta peleaban contra los zombis, Uzumaki asintió –Cuídalo mucho... sé que él es un zopenco pené chico, pero es buena gente- dijo Sai burlonamente, Hinata solo asintió mientras que ambos empezaban a correr a las montañas.

En Suna.

Nombre por favor- dijo un guardia a una chica pelirroja.

Fuuma Sasame- dijo Sasame mientras que el guardia anotaba su nombre en una libreta -¿Alguien venia contigo?

No, soy la única que escapo de ese tipo de rojo- respondió ella.

Bien, ve a revisión medica, es por ese pasillo a la izquierda-dijo el guardia, Sasame vio una fila de personas de villas y pueblos aledaños, al parecer la mayoría habían sido atacados por el hombre de rojo, el Clan Fuuma desapareció por completo aniquilado por ese ser rojo. Camino un poco y vio en un asiento a un joven que esperaba su turno.

¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó, el chico le miro.

Siéntete libre- dijo el chico con seriedad.

Soy Sasame Fuuma, es un placer- dijo ella, el chico le miro.

Morino Idate- fue todo lo que dijo, Sasame sabía que probablemente hubiera visto a su gente morir como ella, por lo que permaneció en silenció a su lado.

En el laboratorio.

Temari entro y se percato de que Shikamaru seguía con el cadáver, pero Sutherland ya no estaba con el.

¿Y el doctor?- preguntó extrañada.

Fue a seguir con otro trabajo que estaba haciendo... escucha, esto es increíble... estas cosas... son perfecciones de nosotros... no requieren de los molestos procesos de envejecimiento y además, de que usan menos energía que nosotros para vivir, ni siquiera requieren dormir- dijo Shikamaru mientras que continuaba revisando el cadáver.

¿¡Perfecciones¡Acaso has encloquecido, esas cosas son monstruos asesinos¡Que diablos te pasa!- le respondió furiosa.

Temari, incluso el cerebro que les queda aun funciona, esto es un gran descubrimiento, y sé que si aprendemos a entenderlo, quizás hallemos más rápido la solución- dijo Shikamaru, cuando se percato de que Temari había abandonado la habitación –Temari... espero que lo entiendas.

En otro lugar.

Después del escape de Uzumaki y Hinata, los zombis avanzaron a un pueblo en las cercanías, desencadenando una masacre digna de los mas terribles bárbaros... masacre observada por los asombrados ojos de Hebi.

Oh por dios- dijo Suigetsu mientras que sujetaba a una aterrorizada Karin.

¿Lee? Pregunto al ver al zombi del chico de grandes cejas sujetar a una niña que trataba de huir y le arrancaba un grueso trozo de carne de la espalda.

¡Allí hay mas!- dijo Suigetsu aun estrechando a Karin en sus brazos y en ese momento se podía ver a los zombis de Sai, Yamato, Tsunade y varios Anbus atacando a la población.

¡Pero que demonios pasa aquí"- exclamo Juugo mientras que su sello empezaba a descontrolarse.

¡Vamonos!- ordeno Sasuke, algo estaba mal... terriblemente mal, pero en ese momento volvió a detenerse... sintió que se le cortaba la respiración al ver a la figura que estaba frente a él -¿Sakura?

Sasuke kun... que bueno es verte- dijo Sakura mientras que Sasuke solo retrocedió.

¡Sasuke vamonos¡Debemos escapar parece que se han vuelto locos!- dijo Suigetsu mientras que sujetaba a Karin en sus brazos y trataba de hacerla reaccionar, Juugo se había descontrolado y empezó a pelear contra los Anbus de Konoha que se le venían encima.

¡Llévate a Karin de aquí!- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke cuando Sakura se le fue encima, Sasuke alcanzo a esquivarla, cuando de pronto una patada de Lee le lanzó a tierra, Tsunade, Yamato y Sai se apresuraron a ir a por él.

Diablos... ¡Juugo...!- exclamo.

¡AGHHHH!- grito Juugo mientras que los zombis le mordían con fuerza.

¡Naruto se nos escapo, pero con ustedes nos conformamos!- dijo Tsunade riendo.

Sasuke solo alcanzo a ver a Suigetsu escapar con Karin en brazos, Sakura entonces le mordió el hombro arrancándole un trozo de carne.

Siempre quise poner mis labios en ti Sasuke- dijo Sakura mientras que Sasuke empezaba a convulsionarse, la arteria carótida le había sido arrancada y la sangre manaba cual fuente.

Bienvenido al club... ahora vamos por tus compañeros- dijo Kakashi mientras que él y Anko le miraban burlones..

¡AGHHHHHH!- gritó Sasuke mientras que la infección le traspasaba los poros.

Continuara...

Bien, ya continué, hay, con el trabajo apenas y cuento con menos de 20 minutos al día para escribir, eso se vuelve tedioso, pero no pienso abandonar, aunque me tome cerca de semana y media tendré el próximo capitulo listo.

Je, Shikamaru ya empezó a desvariar, Hiashi y Densou llegaran a Suna en el próximo capitulo y se presentara una batalla campal en las afueras de Suna, aparecerá una esperanza, pero la locura afectara a Shikamaru, por lo que se acerca un cruel y violento desenlace.

Clow Ryusaki: Si, ya vi que cometí un error en la historia al colocar a Kiba en un momento donde no debía de estar, je, eso me enseño a no volver a escribir después de las 4 am, en el próximo veras que pasa con las presas capturadas, y bien, ya se viene el final... espero te agrade.

Takako-kurumi: Gracias por el review, je, espero te agrade como esta quedando la masacre.

NEIL: Gracias por el review, y Shika empezara a enloquecer mas.

Delger-guardián7: Lo pensé algún tiempo, pero con el trabajo tu propuesta es un poco inviable para mi, aunque lo pensare, ya que se ve interesante.

Suerte a todos


	7. Capitulo 7: The Bad Feeling

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."**

**¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!**

**Capitulo 7: The bad Feeling.**

Shikamaru caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que analizaba los resultados de la autopsia... sabía que hacer, pero aun no se decidía, decidió ir al techo, había un guardia de Suna que podría informarle lo que estaba pasando.

En un pequeño pueblo al sur de Sunagakure.

¡Rápido¡Sáquenlos de aquí!- grito Baki mientras que un gran escuadrón de ninjas de Suna enfrentaba a varios zombis provenientes de Oto.

¡Mierda son demasiados!- grito un Anbu.

¡Resistan¡Ya logramos recuperar a algunos sobrevivientes!- gritó otro.

En eso los zombis empezaron a atacar con aun mas ferocidad, los Anbus de Suna eran valientes y arrojados, pero los zombis eran incansables, y empezaban a superarlos.

¡Retirada¡Ya no podemos rescatar a mas personas¡Los que se atrasen quedan por su cuenta!- grito Baki mientras que usando toda clase de Jutsus y explosivos, comenzaron a replegarse de vuelta a Suna.

En otro lugar.

Sasuke estaba muerto... y ahora se levantaba de nuevo, su expresión sin vida era aterradora, Juugo se acerco, varios trozos de su cuerpo colgaban inermes.

Es bueno que estemos juntos de nuevo Sasuke kun- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Es hora de ir por tus compañeros- dijo Tsunade mientras que los zombis seguían devorando a gente de la aldea.

¡Hey, esto esta lleno!- gritó Anko, Sasuke vio la jaula con las personas capturadas, debían de haber al menos unos 60 apretujados.

¿Qué ese eso?- preguntó Sasuke empezando a sentir hambre.

Reservas de comida, no sabemos cuanto nos tomara tomar Suna, y además, es probable que tarde que temprano la comida escasee... así que debemos de tomar precauciones- dijo Anko, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

¿Precauciones? Cuando llegué el momento no les duraran ni tres minutos... bah... hay que movernos, Suigetsu y Karin no estarán lejos- dijo Sasuke mientras que los zombis le seguían.

En otro punto de la zona.

Suigetsu, habiendo aprovechado la matanza para escapar con Karin, corría cerca de un rió, pero noto que la expresión de la kunoichi era triste.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, Karin solo bajo la vista.

Sasuke sama esta muerto... al igual que Juugo, deje de sentir sus chakras...y están cambiando- dijo Karin, Suigetsu gruño mientras que aprovechando que no parecían seguirles, se detuvo en las cercanías de un río con un fuerte caudal.

¿Puedes caminar sola?- pregunto mas amable de lo que pensaba, Karin asintió mientras que el la bajaba -¿Qué rayos eran esas cosas?

No lo sé... están muertos, y a la vez no lo están, son algo así como un muerto reanimado- dijo Karin con tristeza, Suigetsu le miro, y sintió algo en su estomago, él siempre la fastidiaba por que le agradaba ver la expresión molesta de la joven ninja... pero después de que ella le abrazase, aunque solo fuere por el temor que sintió... el se sintió extrañamente bien.

¿Algo así como un muerto viviente?- preguntó tratando de quitarse esa sensación, no estaban para sentimentalismos ahora, si querían sobrevivir era mejor ser ecuánime, ya después pensaría en ella.

Si, probablemente se trate de un virus pero... ¡Oh díos vienen hacía acá a gran velocidad¡Y en todas direcciones!- dijo Karin mientras que Suigetsu sacaba la espada de Zabusa.

¿Estamos rodeados?- preguntó Suigetsu, Karin solo asintió mientras que sacaba algunos kunais. El le miro y sonrió con ironía –Sabes, si Sasuke no pudo con ellos, es obvió que nosotros tampoco.

Lo sé, pero al menos tratare de llevarme a algunos conmigo- dijo Karin, Suigetsu solo sonrío.

¡Tengo hambre!- grito el zombi de Chouji mientras que aparecía entre el follaje, los zombis de varios anbus junto con los de Tsunade, Yamato, Sai y Lee aparecieron, Suigetsu y Karin solo se prepararon, pero ella de pronto se quedo paralizada.

No vayan a matarla a ella... solo denle una mordida, nos será útil para hallar a los demás- dijo Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin solo le miraron con sorpresa.

Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu al verle.

¡Sasuke sama!- grito Karin.

¿Es cierto que ella siente los chakras? Je, eso nos será muy útil- dijo Tsunade, Suigetsu ato cabos entonces.

Quieren convertirte en algo como ellos- dijo de golpe, Karin solo les miro y asustada se imagino a ella como una de esas criaturas, Suigetsu solo se par enfrente de ella.

Debes huir... si te atrapan será el fin definitivo de todo- dijo de pronto, Karin solo le miro.

¿Pero por donde? Estamos rodeados y sin lugar a donde ir- dijo Karin, Suigetsu le miro y de pronto Karin se asombro al ver una sonrisa sincera en él.

Arpía... yo los detendré aquí, tengo un plan... –dijo Suigetsu, Karin estaba extrañada. –Pero antes, hay algo que debo hacer antes de que se nos vengan encima- dijo volteando.

¡A ellos!- ordeno Tsunade mientras que los zombis se les iban encima.

¡Suigetsu!- exclamo Karin al ver a los zombis, pero de pronto, los labios de Suigetsu atraparon los suyos, Karin estaba impresionada, pero de pronto sintió un empujón que la lanzó al río, Suigetsu le miraba sonriendo mientras que empuñaba la espada y se lanzaba a los zombis.

¡SUIGETSU!- gritó Karin mientras que el río la arrastraba.

¡Mierda¡No hay que dejarla escapar!- grito Sasuke, pero esquivo apenas un espadaso de Suigetsu.

No la tocaran, tendrán que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver- dijo Suigetsu rebanando a un zombi.

Eso puede arreglarse- dijo Hanabi, lanzándosele y mordiéndole el hombro... el cual se diluyo -¿Pero que diablos?

El es prácticamente agua, no podrán infectarlo- dijo Sasuke mientras que se alejaba –Entreténganlo... tengo un plan.

Los zombis se lanzaron contra Suigetsu, pero este lograba mantenerles a ralla con ayuda de la enorme espada, era la primera vez que agradecía que Orochimaru hubiera experimentado con el, ya que los zombis no podían dañarlo realmente, aunque le preocupaba el Sharingan... si aun se podía usar, estaba en serios aprietos.

¡KATÓN: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!- grito Sasuke, el impacto de la llama derribo a Suigetsu, quien resintió demasiado ese ataque.

Maldición... –dijo Suigetsu sufriendo por las quemaduras.

¡Diablos me rostizo!- dijo Sasuke mientras que notaba como las llamas empezaban a quemarle la piel.

Idiota, nuestros canales de chakra casi no sirven, así que no es recomendable usar jutsus... aunque corriste con suerte- dijo Tsunade pateando al malherido Suigetsu en el piso –Lastima que sea de agua, empiezo a tener hambre.

Acabemos con él de una vez- dijo Anko, pero Sasuke intervino.

No... guardémoslo... he notado que él y Karin parecían sentir algo mutuo... quizás llegado el momento, podamos usarlo para atraparla- dijo Sasuke terminando de apagar las llamas con ayuda de Sakura.

Buen plan- dijo Lee sonriendo.

¿Y ahora a donde vamos?- preguntó Hanabi mientras que terminaba de devorar la mano de una persona.

Sunagakure nos queda de camino... y ardo en deseos de probar la carne del Kazekage- dijo Tsunade –Además, es probable que Jiraiya y los sobrevivientes de Konoha estén esperándonos.

Bien, vamos- dijo Gai mientras que los zombis se ponían en camino.

En otro punto.

Mierda... apenas y escape de ellos... tengo hambre... demasiada- dijo el zombi Sai... caminaba con algo de dificultad, apenas y podía usar sus jutsus, pero aun conservaba parte de su personalidad.

En eso escucho una rama quebrarse... y vio a un anciano que asustado trataba de alejarse... y el hambre empezó a dominarlo.

Comida... ¡No¡Debo soportarlo! Pero... tengo demasiada hambre... Dios... ¿Qué haré?- dijo mientras que tomaba una espada que había recogido durante la lucha y miraba al anciano... que solo le miraba con terror

–Lo siento... no puedo soportarlo mas... pero seré rápido... me asegurare de que no sufra- dijo mientras que se acercaba al viejo y le cortaba la cabeza de tajo, Sai se inclino de rodillas y vio el inerme cuerpo, entonces gateando se acerco y comenzó a comer.

En Suna... al día siguiente.

La villa estaba muy activa, la cantidad de refugiados era enorme, pero los ninjas de Suna, junto con los de Konoha, habían hecho una gran labor al preparar las medidas de defensa... al medio día, Danzou y Hiashi llegaron y se reportaron con el Kazekage, después fueron llevados a descansar y a reponerse para ayudar con la defensa.

En el laboratorio de Sutherland.

¿Cómo va su proyecto doctor?- preguntó Baki mientras que veía la maquina que Sutherland estaba fabricando.

Muy bien Baki, dentro de poco podré poner a trabajar a esta belleza... y podremos escapar de este lugar- dijo Sutherland sonriendo.

Aun no entiendo eso de los portales dimensiónales... ¿Es como una clase de jutsu?- preguntó Baki confundido.

Algo así... en realidad, estoy reproduciendo la tecnología del lugar de donde vive, pero me tomó cerca de nueve años poder desarrollarla... al menos sé que funcionara y podremos empezar a sacar gente de aquí tal vez mañana por la noche- dijo Sutherland.

Hum... es mejor que sea antes, esas cosas se acercan con rapidez a Suna y no sabemos cuanto podremos resistir... en las últimas misiones de rescate hemos perdido a mas del 40 por ciento de nuestros efectivos- dijo Baki, Sutherland asintió.

Haré el intento- dijo mientras que continuaba con la maquina.

En el otro laboratorio.

Shikamaru estaba sentado mirando al techo, el humo del cigarro se elevaba mientras que su mente analizaba sus conclusiones...

"Es la única solución viable... además, así podré estar con Temari y los demás sin problemas... las guerras acabaran, ya no habrán enfermedades ni odios... no habrá mas dolor... si... esa es la mejor solución"- pensó mientras que se levantaba y tomaba un par de jeringas e inyectaba al cadáver, tomando un poco de sangre contaminada.

Pronto acabara todo- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo con pesar mientras que miraba las jeringas.

Continuara...

Bien, empieza el principio del fin, Shikamaru ya esta prácticamente loco y planea algo peligroso, Sutherland esta creando el portal dimensional y los zombis se dirigen a Suna, en el próximo capitulo... Inicia el ataque a Suna, varios personajes morirán, se vera lo que planea Shikamaru y alguien muy querido por el público morirá...

Espero que les haya gustado y la parte de Suigetsu capturado servirá para una especie de continuación pedida por los que han leído el fic, je, espero les agrade, ya que Suigetsu aparecerá también en esta parte final.

Clow Ryusaki: Si, he visto ya la continuación de Marvel Zombies, y a petición tuya haré una especie de continuación que involucrara a este mundo zombi y al alterno de mi primer fic... o sea el de "Encuentro de dos Héroes" y "Konoha Zombies" con la participación del Shikamaru Zombi y muchos personajes de Marvel..

DREIGNUS: Sip, a Shika ya se le boto la canica... y violento será poco, lo que tengo planeado será brutal, je, y Hiashi... bueno, a él le espera algo rudo...

Ego Alter Alter Ego: Bueno, en si los zombis no requieren funciones como esa... pero quien sabe... algo pasara, además, con lo de Naruto, muchos me han pedido que lo salve, pero como que no quedaría para la historia, de todos modos, veré como hago que les guste a todos cuando ponga la siguiente parte.

Pame-ice dragon: Gracias por el review, y Shikamaru ya esta botado en este momento, espero que te guste el gore extremo, por que el siguiente capitulo lo tendrá

Suerte a todos.


	8. NOTA

NOTA:

Por razones fuera de mi control, habré de cancelar todos mis fics por al menos unas dos semanas, pero tranquilos, yo volveré con nuevas ideas... eso espero, mas no abandonare mis fics para nada, espero me tengan paciencia en este trance de tiempo.

Suerte a todos.

Gabe Logan


	9. Capitulo 8: Madness

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."**

**¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!**

**Capitulo 8: Madness.**

Las horas pasaban, Kabuto dirigía a arias personas a Suna, pero en su expresión se veía el mismo estado de derrota que mostraban los demás, Suna mas parecía una trampa mortal que una solución.

En el interior.

Temari sama- dijo un Anbu, Temari volteo con calma.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada.

Shikamaru san me ha pedido que le informe a usted y a su hermano Kankuro que desea hablar con ambos lo mas pronto posible- dijo el Anbu.

¿Qué raro¿Qué querrá?- se preguntó mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía al laboratorio donde estaba Shikamaru.

Afuera.

¡Rápido¡No dejen que se acerquen!- gritaba Kabuto mientras que una armada de ninjas se enfrentaban en las afueras a varios zombis liderados por Gai.

¡Tomen esto!- grito Konohamaru mientras que apuñalaba a un zombi Anbu… pero Tsunade y Lee le sujetaron de los brazos y le mordieron con fuerza- ¡ARGGG!

¡Diablos¡Todos de vuelta a la Villa!- grito Tsume… pero no pudo hacer mas antes de que Kakashi y Anko le derribaran y con violencia empezaran a destriparla.

¡Retirada¡Retirada!- grito Ibiki mientras que todos retrocedían.

Pero Kabuto tomo otro rumbo.

En Suna.

¡Preparen esas barricadas!- grito Baki mientras que los restos de la destartalada tropa de defensa entraban a la villa y se preparaban para la última resistencia.

¿Cómo vamos de gente?- preguntó Gaara mientras que supervisaba las obras de fortificación junto con Jiraiya.

Mal… hemos perdido a otro 20 por ciento de efectivos… incluyendo a la señora Inuzuka y al nieto del tercer Hokage- dijo Baki mientras uqe Jiraiya solo se dejaba caer de rodillas.

¡Diablos¡Que acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer contra ellos!- grito Jiraiya, Gaara se le acerco.

Debemos luchar y sobrevivir, en su honor- dijo Gaara con decisión, Baki asintió mientras que Ibiki se les acercaba.

Será difícil lograr eso, esas cosas se acercan demasiado y perdimos a Kabuto- dijo Ibiki.

Lo mejor será que vaya con el doctor Sutherland, necesitamos su invento ya-dijo Baki, Ibiki se le acerco.

Iré contigo- dijo Ibiki.

Mientras tanto.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Shikamaru?- pregunto Temari mientras que ella y Kankuro miraban a Shikamaru, que estaba en una pose pensativa en su asiento.

He estado analizando todo lo que ha pasado en estos días… y me he dado cuenta de que no ganaremos si seguimos luchando contra ellos- dijo Shikamaru mirándoles a ambos, que solo le miraban con sorpresa.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Kankuro.

Sé que ahora no me entenderán… pero créanme es lo mejor que puedo hacer- dijo Antes de hacer el Kagemane no Jutsu atrapando a los desprevenidos Kankuro y Temari.

¡Pero que haces!- dijo Temari paralizada.

¡Suéltanos idiota!- espeto Kankuro molesto.

Chicos… solo hago lo correcto- dijo Shikamaru mientras que caminaba hacía ellos y haciendo que se movieran a su gusto, ambos tomaron las jeringas que estaban en la mesa y se las acercaron a sus brazos.

¿Qué… que haces?- pregunto Temari asustada.

Tranquila… no dolerá- dijo mientras que imitaba los movimientos de acercarse la jeringa al brazo… movimiento que tanto Kankuro y Temari empezaron a imitar.

¡Suéltanos¡No queremos acabar así!- dijo Kankuro asustado

¡Shikamaru por favor¡Sé que podemos vencerlos!- dijo Temari.

No… esto es lo único… ya me lo agradecerán después- dijo mientras que las agujas penetraban la piel de los Sabaku no y el líquido entraba a su sistema.

¡ARGHHH!- grito Kankuro con dolor.

¡NOOO¡POR QUE!- exclamo Temari mientras que empezaba a convulsionarse.

Shikamaru les miro impasible, Kankuro vomito sangre y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, Temari grito de dolor y entonces empezó a gruñir… ante la sonrisa de Shikamaru.

¡DAME DE COMER!- grito Kankuro aun atrapado por el Kagemane.

¡HAMBRE¡DOLOR!- grito Temari, y Shikamaru rompió su técnica.

Chicos… es hora, si ustedes me ayudan, yo les ayudare a conseguir toda la comida que quieran… pero quiero sentir la transformación de primera mano- dijo con calma, tanto Temari como Kankuro se le fueron encima, le mordieron las extremidades arrancando trozos de carne… y Shikamaru solo sonrió.

Afuera de Suna.

Están bien protegidos… nos tomara tiempo entrar a la Villa, al menos tenemos las reservas- dijo Anko, pero Kakashi le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo no lo creo- dijo ante la mirada extrañada de Anko… y unos gritos de horror le llamaron la atención.

Y es que los demás zombis decidieron no esperar y decidieron devorar a algunos de los capturados… para desgracia de Anko, no hubo nada de control… y estaban destazando a todos los que tenían atrapados.

¡MIERDA!- grito Anko mientras que corria a tratar de salvar al menos su parte ante la mirada burlona de Kakashi.

En los muros de Suna.

¡Oh por dios!- dijo un Anbu observando la masacre, otro vomito mientras que los demás solo miraban impotentes a las mujeres, niños y hombres que eran devorados con salvajismo.

Yoshino Nara miraba la escena con terror y corrió al interior de Suna.

En los albergues se escuchaban los gritos que provenían de afuera, Fuuma Sasame se tapo los oídos mientras que Morino Idate le colocaba las manos en los hombros confortándola… hasta que Yoshino entro al albergue.

Ambos le miraron y ella se les acerco.

Chicos… siento que algo va a pasar… deben de avisar a los refugiados que puedan y véanme en el muro norte, Baki sama me enseño una ruta de escape… los veo en 10 minutos- dijo Yoshino ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos.

En el laboratorio de Sutherland.

Baki e Ibiki entraron al laboratorio, Jiraiya y Gaara entraron tras ellos.

Doctor¿Ya esta listo todo?- dijo Baki con nerviosismo.

Ya casi… ¿Qué diablos pasa afuera?- preguntó Sutherland.

El fin del mundo- dijo Jiraiya con seriedad… hasta que empezaron a escucharse gritos… provenientes desde adentro de la villa.

Hace unos minutos.

Los Anbus de Suna colocaban refuerzos a las barricadas de la villa… pero.

¡COMIDA!- se escucho.

Y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Temari, Kankuro y Shikamaru atacaron a los Anbus… pero no los devoraron, solo los infectaron… y estos rápidamente empezaron a tumbar las barricadas, mientras que atacaban a los civiles que estaban en el lugar.

¡CRASH!

La barricada cayó con firmeza… y los zombis empezaron a entrar… ante la mirada de horror de las personas.

¡CARNE FRESCA!- gritó Gai mientras que atrapaba a un Anbu y le arrancaba de cuajo la cabeza.

¡NO LOS DEJEN HUIR!- gritó Sasuke mientras que él y Sakura se dedicaron a matar a los civiles que no pudieron huir.

En el Laboratorio.

¿Qué rayos?- preguntó Gaara.

No lo sé… pero parece que entraron- dijo Jiraiya temeroso.

¡Pero como lo hicieron¡Las barricadas estaba bien reforzadas!- dijo Baki alarmado.

Oh… nosotros los dejamos entrar- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

El grupo se quedo paralizado en su lugar, mientras que Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro y varios zombis.

¡Dios Santo!- dijo Sutherland.

Veo que su aparato esta listo… gracias doctor, su esfuerzo será recordado cuando lleguemos a otros mundos a expandir la verdad- dijo Shikamaru mirándoles con firmeza.

Te… Temari- dijo Gaara con sorpresa.

Hola hermanito… sabes, este estado no es tan malo- dijo Temari.

Si… y esperamos que pronto puedas sentirlo- dijo Kankuro mientras que un hilo de sangre caía por su boca.

¡A ELLOS!- grito Tsunade entrando al lugar, Baki, Jiraiya y Gaara se pusieron en guardia, Ibiki sujeto a Sutherland y ambos empujaron el aparato a otro cuarto.

¡NO LOS DEJEN HUIR!- grito un zombi, pero Jiraiya lo destrozo con un Rasengan… pero antes de que pudiera seguir peleando, Tsunade se le paro enfrente

No luches… mejor únete a nosotros- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya le miro.

¡No le hagas caso!- grito Baki mientras que forcejeaba con un par de Zombis, pero Jiraiya no se movió…

Y Tsunade le beso para sorpresa de humanos y zombis.

No es necesario… morder para pasar lo necesario- dijo Tsunade mientras que Jiraiya… con la boca cubierta de sangre, empezaba a convulsionarse…

¡Diablos¡Baki debemos largarnos!- grito Gaara… pero antes de poder hacer algo mas Temari logro pasar su guardia acercándose a el y mordiéndole el brazo con fuerza tal que un reguero de sangre salió disparado -¡NO!- grito Gaara mientras que Kankuro lograba sujetarlo y le mordió el hombro.

¡KZEKAGE SAMA!- gritó Baki, pero no pudo hacer mas… antes de que entre los zombis de Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura y Chouji lo tumbaran y le mordieran en repetidas ocasiones.

La villa era un caos, el humo se levantaba mientras que los gritos sucedían uno tras otro, en el muro norte, Yoshino Nara, acompañada por Fuuma Sasame, Morino Idate y unos cuantos jóvenes se acercaron a una pequeña puerta oculta.

Rápido, debemos de huir, este túnel nos llevara a las afueras del desierto… nos encaminaremos a las montañas Nevadas del Norte… creo que podremos despistarlos- dijo Yoshino, el resto asintió mientras que daban una mirada a lo que quedaba de Suna y escapaban por el túnel.

En el Laboratorio… en una bodega.

No tardaran en entrar- dijo Ibiki, Sutherland revisaba la maquina.

Ya esta lista… podremos irnos ahora- dijo el doctor mientras que las bisagras empezaban a tronar.

No… si nos vamos nos seguirán… e infectaremos a inocentes… doctor, debemos de destruir la maquina… debemos de acabar con esto ahora- dijo Ibiki, Sutherland le miro y suspiro.

Lo sé… hágalo rápido antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Sutherland mientras que volteaba a vista.

Ibiki saco varios sellos explosivos y los coloco en el aparato… justo cuando Chouji y Lee reventaron la puerta.

¡YA LOS TENEMOS!- exclamaron.

Pero no por mucho- dijo Ibiki mientras que activaba los sellos.

La maquina exploto en pedazos lanzando a Sutherland y a Ibiki por los aires, ambos cayeron con fuerza al piso aun vivos mientras que Shikamaru veía al aparato destrozado en el piso.

Ese fue tu último error Ibiki- dijo con ira… hasta que escucho un grito y vio como entre Sakura, Sasuke, Lee y Chouji despedazaban a Sutherland, Ibiki sonrió al ver la expresión contrariada de Shikamaru.

Al menos… frustre tus planes- dijo con una sonrisa.

Solo los retrásate… lastima para ti que no veras su realización- dijo mientras que se iba contra Ibiki junto con los hermanos Sabaku no (Gaara incluido)

Solo se vieron como lo atacaban, le arrancaron los brazos, sus intestinos fueron sacados de su estomago, los riñones, las piernas arrancadas y destazadas, el cráneo con aun restos de carne… todo termino muy rápido.

Encima de un montón de huesos despellejados Shikamaru solo miro a los demás zombis.

Hay que llevar los restos de la maquina a Konoha… revise los apuntes de Sutherland y creo poder reconstruirla- dijo finalmente y entonces sonrió –Es hora de expandir el Evangelio.

**FIN**

**PD:**

En la frontera de Suna, el grupo de sobrevivientes liderados por Yoshino Nara dio un último vistazo al desierto mientras que se dirigían a las zonas nevadas.

¿Cree que sobrevivamos?- pregunto Sasame a Yoshino.

Debemos de… o de lo contrario todo será en vano- dijo la señora Nara mientras que todos se dirigían al norte.

**AHORA SI… FIN.**

Si, este fic a sido concluido, se preguntaran el por que de los huecos en la historia y yo les contesto… son fundamentales para la continuación… la siguiente parte de esta saga de zombis, allí se sabrán cosas como… ¿Qué paso con Hiashi y Danzou? El destino de los sobrevivientes, lo que paso con Karin, Hinata y con Ayane en el mundo del Naruto del primer fic… todo adosado con el destino de Suigetsu.

Espero verlos… aunque aun faltan los epilogos.

Clow Riusaky: Gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa la tardanza, espero que tanto cruce no te hastié, suerte y espero saber de ti pronto.

DREIGNUS: Si, Shika esta mas chiflado que nada y acertaste con la manera de infectar a Kankuro y Temari, pronto llega la continuación.

Delder-guardian7: Pensare tu propuesta, suerte.

Y no se pierdan el fic de One Piece que estoy escribiendo, se titula "Soy Leyenda" y es una historia de Vampiros.. .que pr cierto, tendrá su versión Narutera pronto.

Suerte


	10. Epilogo

**KONOHA ZOMBIES DEAD DAYS.**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**"Todo empezó como un trueno en el cielo y una ola entre las nubes...El hambre es la que lo trajo aquí y lo alimento... hasta que los ninjas de Konoha dejaron de serlo... Fueron reemplazados por monstruos sin alma, impulsados solo por un apetito insaciable de carne humana... este no es el mundo de Naruto Shippuden... este es el mundo de..."**

**¡¡¡¡¡KONOHA ZOMBIES!!!!**

**Epilogo**

Miedo…

Desesperación…

Horror...

Esas eran las sensaciones de Umino Iruka mientras que escapaba de Suna… eso ya hace seis meses.

Los zombis entraron a la villa, el estaba con Shizune atendiendo heridos… y presencio como Tsunade y Sakura destazaban a Shizune sin poder hacer nada.

Gracias a Danzou y Hiashi logro escapar, pero se separo de ellos en la confusión… ahora corría… corría aterrorizado… los zombis le seguían el rastro y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… pronto volvería a Konoha… llevaba cerca de 6 meses huyendo… y le habían obligado a volver…

…y la vio… la destrozada villa de Konoha… el triste recuerdo de lo que una vez fue una de las mas grandiosas villas del País del Fuego…

¡Allá esta!- grito alguien.

¡A por él!- grito otro.

¡Es mío!- otro mas…

Iruka suspiro… lo habían acosado para volver… y ahora estaba capturado… los escuchaba venir… incluso juro ver sus siluetas… el estaba cansado… ya no podía escapar mas… se dejo caer en una roca mientras que escuchaba los ruidos… saco un Kunai de una bolsa y sonrió.

Al menos… jamás vi a Naruto con ellos- dijo mientras que acercaba el kunai a su garganta.

Un rápido movimiento término todo… la sangre corrió por su pecho mientras que sentía como se le drenaba la vida lentamente… y sonrió, vio que los zombis se le acercaban… sintió un tirón en su pierna… inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que lo devoraban… cerro los ojos… y dedico un pensamiento a aquel estudiante rubio que quiso como al hijo que jamás tuvo…

12 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Una figura recorría las montañas nevadas del País de la Nieve… las gruesas ropas impedían saber si era hombre o mujer… pero al menos estaba vivo… la figura llevaba una espada consigo y caminaba con cautela…

Llego a una cueva y suspirando se adentro en ella… en una gran roca, golpeo una sucesión de veces y se le respondió con la apertura de ella…

La figura paso al interior y se quito la capucha, revelando a un hombre maduro… Morino Idate suspiro mientras que se acercaba a una pequeña cueva que servía como hogar de la líder de los refugiados.

¿Encontraste algo nuevo?- pregunto ya una aventajada Yoshino Nara.

Lo mismo de siempre… pareciera que las criaturas se han destazado a si mismas… no llegue muy lejos pero… no lo sé… no he visto a uno solo de ellos en casi dos años… ¿A que se deberá?- pregunto Idate.

No lo sé… pero no considero seguro salir aun… hay muchos niños a los que cuidar y no creo que quieras que tu hija sea el menú de esas cosas… bien, gracias por el reporte, ve a descansar, Sasame te espera- dijo la Nara sonriendo, Idate hizo una reverencia mientras que se retiraba.

Pero… ¿Qué habrá pasado?- se pregunto Yoshino.

Idate volvió a la cueva que usaba como casa y una ya mayor Fuuma Sasame le recibió, Idate sonrió al ver a su hija, una pequeña que nació un año después de haber abandonado Suna… y sabía que no debía de perder las esperanzas… quizás si se hubieran aniquilado las criaturas entre si por la falta de comida… lo que sabía, es que algún día… algún día… todo volvería a ser como antes.

**FIN**

Este es el fin de Konoha Zombies Dead Days… un epilogo simple… pero que deja dudas para la siguiente parte… "Konoha Zombies: World War Zombies" la conclusión de esta enorme saga iniciada con el fic "Encuentro de Dos Héroes"… esta conclusión retomara lo que fue el final de Konoha Zombis y Ash vs Konoha Zombies… por lo que se verá lo que hará el zombi de Shikamaru para escapar y volver a su mundo… una aparición especial de algunos Marvel Zombies y… el Necronomicon estará de vuelta… con lo que también volverá un personaje que me ha gustado mucho tratar… el inigualable, ASHLEY J WILLIAMS.

En esta próxima conclusión espero que resuelva todas las dudas dejadas, evidentemente retomare a la Ino que sobrevivió, igual que a Hinata, Karin y Ayane… por cierto que como ya lo he dicho antes, el tiempo entre dimensiones es relativo, así que no esperen que las edades concuerden…

Takako-kurumi: Gracias por el review.

Clow Ryusaki: Espero haberte sorprendido con lo de los sobrevivientes… je, hay muchas sorpresas que aparecerán en el próximo fic, que ya esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

Suerte a Todos y Feliz Año Nuevo 2008


End file.
